Desires and dads, hearts and hauntings, a Hilda fanfic
by cruddlesticks
Summary: Frida is plagued by thoughts of Kelly, while Hilda meets a fellow girl with strange-colored hair, and similar family secrets. Meanwhile, a devastating rash of murders shake the town.


This is my second fanfic ever, so please bare with me if I'm not exactly up to polish yet. In this fic, which takes place roughly two weeks after season 1, Frida finds herself haunted by thoughts of Kelly, the Marra who pretended to be her 'friend', then tried to leave her to die at the paws of the Black Hound. But even though she should hate Kelly, she can't stop thinking about her. She sees her in her dreams, every night. Sees her face in daydreams, on the faces of strangers. Soon this obsession becomes unbearable, and goes to confront her, only to learn some shocking truths. About her and Kelly, as well as her own family and destiny. Beware, if you aren't into/don't approve of underage sex (Frida is 12, Kelly 13), or don't like LGBT stuff, don't read.

Meanwhile Hilda meets another girl her age with strange-colored hair, like her, and sets out to find out their connection, and the secrets their familes hide, and in the process finally finds out who her father is.

Meanwhile, in the middle of all this, mysterious murders plague Trolberg, putting the city in panic. Police are baffled, as are the creatures. Who or what is behind the mutilated bodies?

I'm also planning for Hilda to find her own love interest, but atm I'm focusing on her family/father sitch first. Last but not least, I'm planning multiple fanfics atm, so when I hit a temporary writers block in THIS one, I'll focus on another until I can come up with new ideas. Check my page for my full list of pics and/or ideas. Anyway, here we go!!!!!

Chapter 1: A troubled night

Frida lay in bed, tossing and turning. No matter how hard she tried, no matter how comfortable she felt, the sweet relief of sleep wouldn't come. No surprise: she hadn't been able to sleep the past week. Every night she had lain in bed, it had been the same: kept awake by thoughts of blond hair and dark eyes. Black eyes that flashed green. Perfect teeth. Frida gritted HER teeth at that thought. "No", she thought. "Don't think about her. STOP IT. " But no matter how much she willed it, she knew the thoughts wouldn't stop. They hadn't ever since she had stopped talking to her. Kelly, the Marra she had ditched Hilda and David for. The girl who had pushed her in front of the dreaded Black Hound. Who belonged to a sinister coven of Marras that plagued citizens nightly with unspeakable nightmares. But NO nightmare Frida had ever had compared to THIS: being haunted at all times by a face she wished never to see again. She had her TRUE friends back, Hilda and David, so why did she need anyone else? Yet every night, and every waking hour, even in the prime and middle of the day, even during CLASS hours, Kelly haunted her thoughts. Luckily Kelly didn't attend her school. In fact NONE of the Marras did. Did they even GO to school?

Frida sat up, rubbing her head. it was no use; every time she closed her eyes she saw Kelly. Saw those dark eyes, her face, with that flawless skin. Those eyes, so dark, so smooth, you could almost see yourself reflected. Frida shook her head. "Snap out of it, god damn it!!" she told herself. In a desperate attempt to distract herself, she picked up her phone and pulled up the music app. Perhaps listening to her favorite bands would distract her from her thoughts. But alas, every time she played a song, the voice of Kelly came over it, replacing the voice of the singer. Almost BECKONING her, enticing her. Frustrated, Frida threw her pillow against the wall, followed by a stuffed animal. She was surprised when she heard a grunt. Suddenly the ghost of Cragie Williams, the ghost who loved to visit her room nightly, to read and tidy, popped into view.

"Oi, what's the big deal, lass? Throwing things?! Aye, that's the job of us ghosts. " He narrowed his ghostly eyes. " Shouldn't you be sleeping? This is the time I usually come here to read me favorite book. I'm mighty glad you finally got it back. But I prefer to read without an audience. "

"I can't sleep. " Frida said. I haven't been able to sleep for almost a week. " Craigie stared at her, his ghostly mouth agape.

"Ye mean you've been lying in bed, pretending to sleep, all these past nights?"

Frida nodded. " I just didn't want you to leave. I preferred having other company than just my thoughts. I think I'm going crazy. "

Craigie laughed. " We're all a touch crazy, lass. I mean, the world would be boring if everybody was sane, now wouldn't it?" He frowned. "What's wrong then? You can tell old Cragie. He can keep a secret.

Frida sighed. "I can't. I can't even tell Hilda and David. They can probably sense something is wrong, but...

She sniffed, feeling tears coming on. " Theres only ONE person I can talk to. The source of the problem, really. But I REALLY don't want to talk to her though.

Craigie stared again for a moment, then burst out laughing. "Ah lass, I understand your problem. But I'll tell ye this: if it be a person that is yer problem, best ye talk it out with her now. After all, those with unfinished business, those who die with anger, hate, lust, or greed, become ghosts. Those with unresolved conflicts. After all how do you think both me and me sister came to be ghosts. We HATED each other's guts, and still do. Why ye think we're STILL ghosts? I'm stuck with that bitch till one of us comes forth to bury the hatchet, but we both be too stubborn. " He sighed.

"Ah, I realize I'm talking ye ear off. I'll leave ye be. I realize a ghost isn't the best therapist. Think about what I said though. " With that, he vanished, leaving Frida alone.

As she sat in her room again alone, Frida DID think about what he said. With a sinking feeling she realized he was right. Like it or not, she had to see Kelly again. After all, she was starting to think these thoughts might just be a sick game of Kelly's . If the Marra could invade your dreams, might they be able to invade your THOUGHTS? Perhaps Kelly was trying to get revenge for ditching her and the Marra coven. That would explain why she kept thinking about Kelly, with her perfect nose, those gorgeous lips...

Frida shook her head again. Suddenly, a word Craigie had used swam to her mind: LUST. Was that what she felt for Kelly? Why she couldn't stop thinking about her?

Perhaps. Frida had known since she was 10 that she was lesbian. But only a select few knew: David knew. Hilda knew. So did a few fellow Sparrow Scouts. Yet she had never told Kelly. After all, Kelly had been cold, distant. Not exactly the sort of 'friend' you would vouchsafe such a secret to. So why would Kelly be invading her thoughts, unless she had somehow seen INTO her head, in the short time they had hung out? And was using her attraction to girls against her? Frida wouldn't put it past her: a girl who was capable of attempted murder would surely be capable of using secrets as a weapon, especially a girl who can cause nightmares.

Frida sat up. That settled it. Tomorrow she would seek Kelly out. Tomorrow she would get answers. After school, one way or another, she would find out why Kelly was doing this, and make her stop. And if she didn't... Frida's eyes landed on her Sparrow Scouts backpack, which lay in the middle of the mess Cragie had left without cleaning up, since he hadn't been able to read. Sticking out of the corner of the pack was her survival knife.

Frida frowned. If she was going to see Kelly, perhaps she should be armed, in case she tried finishing what she started in the forest... But if the time came, would she really be able to use it?

So what do y'all think so far? This was only a short chapter, sort of a prologue if you will. Forthcoming chapters might be a bit longer. Btw, for next chapter, should I open with Hilda and her mother, or skip straight ahead to Frida meeting her friends and school, then blowing of Scouts to seek out Kelly? Your call, as I still need time to plan. Anyway tell me what you think so far. Questions, comments and suggestions are all welcome!!!!


End file.
